An example of article loading facilities such as one described above is described in the JP Publication of Application No. 2015-040120 (Patent Document 1). In the article loading facility of Patent Document 1, articles to be loaded to support members are stored in an automated warehouse. And a stacker crane and a transport conveyor transports articles stored in the automated warehouse to a transfer location, one article at a time. In the article loading facility of Patent Document 1, a controller operates a transfer robot (loading section) to load a target article (an article transported to the transfer location) into a roll box pallet (first support member) such that the article is placed in an attitude and position in the roll box pallet indicated by arrangement information.